The love and dead of a vampire
by black death24
Summary: summary inside
1. summary

The Summary of the Love and Dead of the vampire prince

Relationships

SS/HP= Severus Snape +Harry "Potter" Mcblood

JP/TR = James potter + tom riddle

SB/RL = Sirius Black + Remus Lupin

LE/MC = Lilly "Potter" Mcblood + Marcus Mcblood

AU: Imagine a world with the good guys are the bad guys and the bad guys are the good guys. This is what my new story is about.

Lord Albus is fighting against Tom Riddle with the help of his mate they forced back the evil forces of Albus by doing so they lost the royal couple of the dark vampire coven leaving the young heir alone in these dark time.

By undertaking all lot of years in training the young heir turn into a respected heir of dark vampire coven, with the help of his mate they are the most invincible couple in the whole world.

But not every couple lives a happily ever after something happen to destroy the happiness of the new royal couple


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot but everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

October 31st 1980 _Godrick Hollow _

A woman screamed from birth pain because she was giving to birth her baby boy.

"Come on dear, PUSH" said her husband to encourage her.

The woman push and a sudden cry of a baby was heard, the woman reached out to her hands so that the healer could place the newborn in her arms.

However, a gasp of fear was heard

"What wrong" said the husband

"There's something wrong with your son, James!" said the healer to James.

"What is it Poppy" he said to her.

"He's eyes are black and his skin is cold as ice" she said to him

"What wrong with my baby" said the mother tried from the birth.

"Nothing so far Lilly dear" said James to her.

"Thanks to Merlin" said Lilly to him.

"So what are you going to naming you son, James?" said Poppy to him.

"We are going to name him Harry Potter!" said James proudly.

Same night

Far away from Godrick Hollow, a man woke up from his nightmare and had a smile on his lips.

"Finally my Love, I have found you" said the man in a dark sensual voice.

In addition, with that he fell asleep again.

**Few days later **

In a hidden room a meeting was begin held and the leader spoke "A Dark Vampire was born a few days ago" with a ice cold voice, all of the people present shivered from the tone of the voice, but two people became more paler than before.

"Is there something wrong James, Lilly?" said the man towards the couple.

"Nothing, Lord Albus" said James bravely.

"So how are you Lilly dear, I heard you gave birth few days ago?" said Albus moving his gaze to her.

Lilly swallowed "I'm fine and had a healthy baby boy, my lord" said Lilly in a shacking voice to him.

"That's good my child" he said.

"Now is the real reason that I called you all here tonight, my children?" he said

"As I told you before a dark vampire was born and I want it dead, if within a year is still alive, I will personally kill it" with that he look straight a James and Lilly.

"That all for now my children just remember that I want this child dead within a year!" said the lord coldly to them.

With that all the people stood up and began making their way to the door

James Lilly shockingly stood up and hurriedly went to the door before Albus call them back.

Nevertheless, they were not fast enough

"Please wait a moment, James, Lilly," said Albus sweetly to them.

They turned back towards their Lord, both James and Lilly went back to their seats and sat down.

"You want us my Lord"

"Yes I want to congratulate you for becoming parents in these past few days" he said sweetly to them.

"We are honored my lord" said James to him.

"What did you named your son?"

"We called him Harry James Potter" said James proudly to him.

Albus turned towards Lilly and said "When Young Mr. Potter is old enough, I want to meet him as soon as possible"

"Yes we must my lord, we will be honored that you will bliss our son" said Lilly arrogantly to him. At that point James was seeing red and was holding back his anger from hitting Lilly; "how dare she offer their son to this monster", he so going to give to her when they are at home, but first he need to tell his true master.

He was after all the spy for Tom Riddle on Lord Albus.

"That would be lovely Lilly Dear" said Albus to her.

"Ah look at the time, off you go my Young Dears"

With that the young couple disappeared away to their await home, once at home James Let out his anger on his "wife", not mate because his mate is the other side of the war.

"Where you out of your damned mind" said James fury in his voice to her.

"No I'm not, I had to do something to take him off of our backs" She said to him in shacking voice.

"You know what you did, did you?"

"Yes James and I DEEPLY regret it".

"What are you going to do now?"

"As I told Albus; when Harry is a bit older I'm going to visit him" said Lilly to him scared, she was so scared a man appeared out of nowhere in front of them, when Lilly saw the man burst in to tears.

"My Little Flower, what happened?" said Marcus McBlood.

Marcus has blue- black waist length hair in a braid; he was wearing a violet dress shirt, black jeans and black leather trench coat and has a piercing emeralds eyes.

"I put our child in deep danger!" said Lilly with tears running down her cheeks.

"Tell me What Happened, Mr. Potter?" said Marcus.

"Of course heir McBlood" said James to him.

So James began to tell him the tale of what happened about Albus knowing about the new dark vampire and with that want to kill him; and after that Albus wants to see the small Harry and bless him, with that James finished and bowed his head.

"Come here, mate" said Marcus to her in a dark sensual voice to her.

Her eyes turned black and went towards her mate warm embrace, once in his arms Marcus bend his head and captured her lips in deep passionate kiss.

James knew that he was in the way and appeared away.

Tom Riddle Manor

James appeared in a warmth-filled office that gives you a warm feeling of safeness. He admire the beauty of the office, a man sat behind the desk on the others side of the office, reading some documents, the man brought down his quill and looked straight into James wide eyes, the man stood up and came running towards James and took him in his arms.

"What's wrong, my Love? Said the man

James shocked his head on the man shoulders.

"OH James" with that man took a deep breath and appeared away to appeared in a very warm chamber.

The man placed James on the soft and big bed and held him tight

"Tell me what's when wrong to the meeting?" said the man coldly to James.

James held him even tighter to him so he could felt the warmth of his love surrounding him.

"We placed Harry in the arms of dead!" said James with tears running down his checks.

"Then we must prepare to prevent the war between the dark vampires and the wizards" the man softy to him.

"And if that damned Albus is going after the small Harry. He will have a blood bath on his hands, after all Harry is the heir of the Mcblood coven so he must take care how to play this war!" he said to his mate, he brought his hand to James head and stroke James hair to loll him to sleep, a deep peaceful sleep, he place a sweet kiss on James forehead and stood up and spoke to the shadows.

**October 31****st****, 1981 **a year later.

Laughter was heard from the passing people outside the warmth-filled house. Inside the house, the small family was celebrating the birthday of their son.

A small boy was clipping and laughing to the persons around him, his emeralds eyes bright with sparkle in them.

"OH, that's my son!" said Lilly proudly to her toddler son, laughing with him.

Suddenly he went silent and burst into tears.

"What wrong, My Son?" said Marcus taking harry in his arms, but still harry continued to cry.

Then the light went out and an evil forces penetrate through the wards protecting the house.

"Something is wrong!" said James to them all.

"What!"

"I can't fell the ward that surrounded the house anymore"

"What can we do?" said Lilly scared to the men.

Out of know where James felled into the floor unconscious.

Both Lilly and Marcus turned towards the door, their stood the evil dark lord Albus.

"As I thought, you never came to visit me, my sweet Lilly?" said Albus darkly.

"You don't have the honor to meet my son; you bastard" said Marius in his dark vampire voice.

"AH, Lord Mcblood what a pleasure to finally meet you in person, but what a shame you are on the weak side, my lord!" said Albus.

"NO, you are at the wrong side here, it your fault that every dark creatures turned on you!"

"How dare you vampire!" said Albus and moving his sight on the young Harry.

"So that is your young, vampire"

"Yes"

"What a shame; _Avada Kedavra_!" come out from the rising wand in Albus hand and the curse flew towards the young Harry, that's when Lilly jumped in-front of the incoming curse that hit her in her chest killing her instantly and sending her to the wall and felt to the ground into a heap on the floor. The light in her eyes gone as soon the curse hit her; now she stood there staring to the ceiling unmoving.

Harry cried on and on, but Marius screamed a bloody scream and with it, he screams out his anguish, horror, torment and finally let out his wrath.

"You are going to die, old man"

Marius brought up his claws and began chanting a dark vampire curse on Albus.

This chanting is for the one that cursed becomes insane; losing his believes and leaves him without a soul.

But Albus was fast he cast again the killing curse Avada Kedavra on Marius, Albus didn't wait for the dead body of the vampire Lord to hit the floor; once again the moved towards the young Harry.

Suddenly shadows moved and four men stepped out of the shadows.

Albus stepped back because his worst enemies where here and all were furious with him, after all he killed the royal couple of the dark vampire clan; only leaf to die is their young.

"What a mess you did, old man!"

"What is your business here, Riddle?"

"My business, will first you cursed my Mate than you went after the young Harry finally you killed the royal couple; that's way I'm pissed off"

"I had to do the right thing"

"Not any more you can't"

"I can and I will!" with that Albus moved and attacked Riddle and men appeared around Albus.

Fists and curses where thrown, blood was spelled, howls and growls was heared suddenly silences.

Albus stood on shacking feet's, blood was pouring out of him from the cuts,that he received.

Riddle was standing straight and fine.

"Call your Dogs, Albus!" said Riddle

"I will after this" Albus thrown a very dark black spell towards the fallen James.

Riddle was too late to see the curse that hit his mate, and with that, Albus disappeared.

Tom screamed out his anger, anguish and horror as he saw the spell hit James, he need to go to his mate.

"Sirius and Remus, take the bodies to the funeral chambers"

"Yes" said a howl and a growl voice to him, his duo canine worked fast and appeared away.

"Severus, take you mate with you and try to comfort the young heir and connect his grandfather"

"As you wish my Lord" with that Severus gathered Harry in his arms and Shadowed out from the massacre.

Tom looked towards his fallen mate and felled down near him.

"James, James, JAMES!" shouted Tom to him.

Tom felt nothing from James, but he can feel him as if he is far from his mental reach.

Tom gathered James in his arms and shadowed away, only leaving the feeling of evil increasing by the minutes.

**Funeral chambers: Lord Riddle mansion **

Two ragged men appeared out of the shadows; one had a shoulder length black hair and black eyes, wearing black trance coat, trousers and blood red shirt.

The second man has short brown hair, amber eyes; he was wearing red slacks, red coat and black shirt. Both men placed the young couple on the alter and moved away, tears were running down their checks.

The amber-eyed man pulled the black-eyed man toward him and held him tight to him.

"Stop My Love, it over let's go back to Tom" he said gently to him.

The black-eyed man nodded and both men appeared away.

**King mcblood bedchambers; **

Severus appeared in his bed chambers with now a sleeping harry in the crooks of his arms; gently he placed his young mate on the bed and straightened.

Severus went to the burning hart and thrown same floo powers into the fireplace and shouted "King Mcblood chamber" with that green flames come towards him and he began spinning around out of control then suddenly he was thrown out from the burning hart into a dark lit chamber.

Once Severus was in the chamber, he dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"I have bad news! My King" said Severus gently to the man in the shadows.

The man moved out of the shadows, eyes glowing blood red with rage.

"Tell me what happened, my pet"

"As you wish" with that Severus began telling him, the attack of Albus, the murder of Lilly and Marius, the appetent murder of the young heir and family the curse of James and how cowardly Albus left the fight.

Severus can feel it, the room temperature began to change, the hairs of his neck stood up and he felt the power shift.

"Tell me, my pet that my grandchild is alive and safe?" said the king.

"Yes his alive and safe!" said Severus to him

"But"

"But I just found out that your young heir is my mate."He said softly to his king.

Once he said those words, the temperature in the room became normal once again.

"I approve!" said the king to him with a smile on his thin lips.

"WHAT!" said Severus dumb strucked to his King.

"I said my pet, that I approve for you to become my heir mate" said the King.

"I'm honored my king and I will take care of him and love him with all I have" said Severus with pride and determination.

"I have only one thing to say; once my heir turns sixteen I want him to be trained in the way of the dark vampire heritage, my pet" he said to him

"As you wish, my King McBlood"

With that Severus stood up and went to the burning hart and shouted "my chamber"; turning and twisting into the green flames of the floo, he found himself in his quite chamber with a deep sleeping Harry. Making his way to his mate side, he bent down gently place a kiss on his mate forehead and cuddle Harry into the warm blanks and sight in his peaceful dreams.

Severus walked out from his chamber to make his way to Tom 's chambers

**Tom bedchambers **

Tom was frenetic because his mate could not wake up from that dark curse that cause deep sleep, he can tell him that he was alive but from far away from their mental connection.

"Wake up My Love, come back to me" said to desperately to the almost comatose James.

He heard heavy knocking on his bedchambers door, and wave it open, to felt the magic from his master assassin.

"What is it Dark Night?"

"Everything ok, I went to the coven and spoke with the king, only he wants Harry after he turned eleven years old so that he can learn the ways of the Mcblood magic" said Dark Night to him.

"Sev, I can't wake him up!" said Tom with tears where running down his cheeks and his voice was shacking with fear.

"Will you let me Help him, Tom"

"Do what in your power you can DO, Dark Night!" said Tom with shacking Voice.

With that, Severus moved toward the deeply sleeping man on the bed, waving his hands, slowly a light began t show on his hand and entered the man body and mind.

Severus was in hell, everywhere where he looks there is blood, dead bodies, flying curses and in the center of this carnage there was a couple holding each other, but something was wrong, beneath the couple was a puddle of blood.

The couple where Tom and James, and Tom lays there lifeless with a fist size hole in the center of his chest that puddle was blood was of Tom's. James was crying and screaming hysterically for his mate to come bake to him

Severus moved in front of the anguished James, James looked up from the dead body of his mate.

"What are you doing here Severus?" said James in a small and low voice to him.

"I came to get you out of this nightmare!" said Severus.

"You are wrong, this is not a nightmare"

"Yes, you where hit with _Tentibus Aeterna _eternal nightmare curse, and Tom is going steer crazy without you, Consort"

"_Tentibus Aeterna" _said James

"Yes, it a very dark curse that brings the worst fears and dead in the minds of the victims"

"How do I get rid of it?" said James darkly to him.

"Just take me hand" with that, James grapes Severus hand and found himself in his bedroom.

Warm body hugged him tight, he felt Tom shacking with fear and crying.

"Finally My Love you are back"

"Yes it good to be back, I Missed you, My Love!" said James to him.

Suddenly James looked at Severus "How's Harry" said James worried and scarred for Harry

"He's fine and he's sleeping in my chamber"

Slowly James looks at Tom and softly said, "Can we adopt him, Tom"

"Yes we can"

"Severus can you prepare the adoption potion"

"Yes" all he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything only the plot but everything else is owned by J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 2: **

**November 31, 1981 **

A month after the attack, harry steeled in his new home.

A loud scream of laughter was heard all over the house, a boy came running down the corridor with a black dog, a stag following in his heels, with a burst of speed the dog pounced on the running boy and tackled him gently to the floor and licked the boys checks with dog slime. The boy continued to laugh and tried to twist out from under the dog.

Shadows appeared and a man walked out from them, the stag and dog stilled their play with the boy stopped and the stag and dog turned into men.

"What's wrong?" said one of the men.

"The adoption potion is ready, James" said the man walking to James.

"Thank you Severus" said James to him.

The boy on the floor look at the dark man stood up, went running towards him.

"SEV" shouted the boy

"My Harry!" said Severus to him and found himself picking harry up in his arms.

"How are you, My harry" said Severus to the lovely small boy.

Harry smile broadly and innocently kissed Severus on the cheek.

Severus stilled and rubbed his cheek on Harry dark hair.

"Would you like to come with Me, My Harry"

Harry throw his arms around Severus neck and cuddled himself to Severus, Severus smiled at the gesture. With that Severus turned towards the men standing there and said " See you in my lab" he turned to his harry again.

"Shall we go?" he said to him.

Harry bounced happily in the arms of Severus, with that Severus and a happy harry began making their way to the potion lab.

**Severus potion lab **

A group of men was standing around the warmth of the ongoing potions, "Are you ready my lord?" said Severus to Tom and James.

"Yes"

"Come here, Harry!" said Tom to the young child.

Harry moved towards Tom and he picked him up, sat him on his lap, James walked towards his mate side and soon his son. James dropped to his knees and looked into Harry eyes "Would you like to be our son, Harry!" said James gently to him.

"Like Ma and Pa?"

"Yes, only you will have two papas!" said James even more gently then before

Once said Harry smiled broadly and happily at James.

"We can proceed," said Tom firmly to Severus.

Severus began to stir the potion, Tom and James moved near it and placed Harry on the counter, away from the burning flames of the potion.

"James, Tom can you lift your left hand over the potion" said Severus.

Genteelly Tom and James placed their left hand on the potion, " Now I'm going to cut a small pieces of Harry hair and place them in the potion, so that it will start the potion"

Once the pieces of hair was cut, Severus dropped it in the potion

"Harry, can you place right hand over James and Tom hands"

"Ok" with that Harry placed his small hands upon James and Toms and suddenly a gust of wind was felt in the potion lab.

"Do you take Harry McBlood as your adopted son, Tom Riddle" said Severus to him. Then Severus turned to James

"Yes, I will" a gold chain of light appeared from his hand and moved towards Harry small hand.

"Do you take Harry McBlood as your adopted son, James Potter Riddle" said Severus to him.

"Yes, I will" a gold chain of light appeared from his hand and moved towards Harry small hand.

Severus finally turned towards the young Harry and said " Do you take Tom and James Riddle as your parents"

"Yes I will" with that a surge of power was felt all over the people in the lab.

The three golden chain of light is now in twined with each other and now is creating a new bound of family.

Harry Jumped down from the counter and run towards the arms of his new family

"Daddy, father" shouted Harry to James and Tom.

"Yes, Our son" with that Harry was in their awaiting arms and hug him to themselves.


End file.
